Fight
by Danielle4eaton
Summary: Clace pregnancy! Clary get injured and the baby's health is in question. Everyone must fight for the one's they love.


**Hi everyone, quick author's note. This is my first fanfic, it won't be a one shot. Please leave reviews and I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as it's finished.**

Two blue lines. That's what Clary was so scared about. Not the lines themself, but what they symbolised. Softly she swore under her breath and dropped the little plastic stick on the tiles of the bathroom floor. As she bent to pick it up a sharp pain shot through her lower abdomen. She sat on the hard cold tiles of the floor and picked up the pregnancy test. "I need to get rid of this," Clary said to herself. She threw her head back in frustration as she determined what to do next. She felt like crying, but that's what a mundane would do, and she refused to be weak and helpless like she used to be. Slowly she stood up and wrapped the test in toilet paper. Clary then walked over to the trash can and buried it inside. She ran to her room and laid down on her bed trying to determine what she would do next. She knew she'd have to tell Jace but didn't know when she'd be ready to tell him. Deciding it was probably be best to tell him along with friends and family when she was ready, Clary got up and went downstairs as if nothing was wrong. She grabbed her jacket and yelled to her mother, who was probably reading, "I'm going to the institute to train, I'll be back by 6:00 at the latest. I love you."

Without a reply she closed the door behind her. She walked down the sidewalk and stared off at nothing in particular. Clary came to a halt in front of the ancient institute. It was so familiar that she had grown used to beauty of the structure mundanes viewed as a run down dump. Clary stood in front of the doors and watched as they sprung open before her. She walked inside and rode the elevator up. When she arrived at the top she spotted church sitting lazily in one of the chairs in front of the elevator.  
"Hey Church, where is everyone?" asked Clary. Church meowed and slowly got up, leading her down the corridor and into the library. Clary looked around and saw there was no one there.  
"Church," she groaned. Clary noticed Church had began to saunter over to the training room where she heard the smack of someone's skin hitting the mat. Clary opened the doors and walked in, seeing Jace and Alec fighting as Izzy stood at the side laughing. She walked over to Isabelle's side smiled.  
"Any reports of demonic activity lately?" Clary asked Isabelle. Isabelle glanced at Clary but kept her eyes trained on the fight.  
"Nope, that's why we're training," Isabelle replied, "we've heard nothing over the past few days. I've been itching to-" Izzy was cut off by Clary's phone ringing rather annoyingly.  
"Sorry, Izzy. I should probably answer it," Clary told Isabelle. She just gave a nod and when back to watching Jace and Alec fight.  
"Hello?" Clary said.  
"Clary, I'm guessing you're at the institute?" it was Luke's voice.  
"Yes, why?"  
"Gather your friends, there's a rogue werewolf on 14th street. You'll need to hurry."  
"We're on it." Clary shut her phone and told everyone the situation. Jace being the protective boyfriend he was tried to convince Clary to stay home and Clary being the stubborn girlfriend she was told him she was going. Arming herself with daggers and a seraph blade, she walked up to Jace and pressed a kiss onto his lips.  
"Why do you try to stop me? You know I'm hard to persuade." Clary mumbled against his lips.

When they got to 14th street there was no obvious sign of the werewolf. After a bit of investigating, they found a tuft of fur on a tree branch and a few dead bodies stuffed in a dumpster. Suddenly Clary spotted a blur of brown through an alley. She called to the others and ran after it. Clary stood in the dark musty alley way and whispered the seraph blade's name, it shot out and began to glow, slightly illuminating the alley way. Then she heard the swoosh of fur behind her and spun around, her seraph blade ready to use. Clary sighed nervously, if she got hurt or did something wrong Jace wouldn't let her go anywhere for a month. She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't even see the large brown werewolf launching itself at her. Clary let out a small gasp that escalated to a scream as the werewolf tore its claws into her stomach. She collapsed on the ground and blacked out as her head hit the pavement. The last thing Clary thought before being enveloped in darkness was the baby.


End file.
